I.D. Reaver
Iron Division Reaver Reavers are special forces of the Iron Division born from Goblin assassins, rogues and scouts that the precursor nomad tribe would employ to track down caravans and search for ripe lands to pillage. As they moved through the Green Wall and into the mysterious caverns that would later become Valc, the tribe required competent scouts more than anything. With numerous places to explore and twice as many dangers looming from the dark beneath, the Lancer Council decided that they required a Caste of elite scouts to keep their faction informed of their surroundings and deter any threat coming towards them. And thus the Reavers were formed, selected from the strongest of Goblins (also known as "Alpha Goblins") who did not only possess uncanny agility but also a degree of strength required for combat situations. Initially, Reavers were subordinated to the Bear Warriors due to their similar military nature, but as their Caste developed and proved to be more and more effective, they were given a certain degree of autonomy with which they would answer directly to the Lancers. In present times, their Headquarters are located inside the Grove, in a relatively quiet and secluded corner of Valc where they can train and practice reconnaissance. Their command structure is composed from Officers and Operators, with the former ones handling the administrative and strategic matters of the Caste and the latter ones being active on the field, carrying out missions. Both Officers and Operators train actively, improving their combat and stealth skills required to fulfill various tasks received from the Lancer Council. This includes scouting, espionage, infiltration, theft or assassination. In some cases, Reavers also work as hunters, providing Valc with fresh game meat. In terms of outfits and uniforms, Reavers will almost always be seen wearing dark leather pants and jackets, avoiding loincloth pieces or any other clothing that would get in the way during their missions. Because they are a military oriented Caste, they also have faction priority to wear stronger armor amulets, although they come after the Bear Warriors due to the less direct nature of the combat they employ. Initially trained to use daggers, short swords, bows and crossbows, Reavers almost immediately turned their attention away from these simple weapons when the first model of Spike Gun was produced. Being tailored to their needs, these expensive weapons become their biggest asset, although later versions and iterations of the guns came with significantly increased size and weight in order to remedy a number of issues reported from the field. Reavers are currently equipped with the latest version of the Spike Gun, which they shoot in burst or automatic fire depending on the situation (they also have a "mag dump" attack when having only several spikes left in the magazine). Tactics With a decent amount of health and a small size able to dodge many attacks, Reavers are competent in directly fighting alongside the player. However, they are a lot more effective when holding their position, able to cover the player with precise, deadly burst fire.